


Steel To Rust

by AnchoredTether



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Kira, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Scott, BAMF Stiles, Dark, F/M, lots of death, lots of gore, not for the light hearted, schism, schism au, shortly after the end of season 4, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchoredTether/pseuds/AnchoredTether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkness consumes the protectors of Beacon Hills as a rift breaks between Scott and Stiles, threatening to destroy everything they sacrificed. After a tragic accident, Scott finds himself unworthy of redemption and Stiles finds himself parched for revenge. The pressing question is whether the brothers can fix the schism before someone else decides to maintain the balance by their own methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel To Rust

 

It was unforgivable. 

_He was my friend! He was my brother! He said he would do something, something to save me, but in the end all he did was betray me!_

The wounds ran deep as the pain seared fervently down a recess shrouded in darkness. The burns trenched in a black cruelty where salvation could never be found. The offense was too personal.

It was too much to even fathom.

_Scott McCall nearly killed me._

_It’s time he understood my pain._

 

 

»»««

 

 

Time stood still in manifestation.

There was no going back.

_I can’t go back! I can’t erase my mistake! What have I done? How will I ever be able to fix this?? My best friend…I’ve ruined everything, and there’s no one to blame but myself. How could I let this happen?!_

The guilt sunk heavily in the depths of his marrow, the burden weighing in the heart like a stone. The horrifying realization struck hotter than lightning, that nothing could ever be the same. Reality shifted into a nightmare. The worst tragedy played out with no hope of redemption.

_Lydia once said that not all monsters do monstrous things._

_She was wrong._

 

 

»»««

 

 

Everything was falling apart.

And there was nothing she could do.

_This misunderstanding is turning into a complete war and I am utterly powerless to prevent it! All I want to do is scream and I’m terrified it’ll be Scott or Stiles’ name next time…_

_How much more can we handle?_

_This can only end in death._

 

 

»»««

 

 

"Peter said the bite would probably kill him."

Scott felt the hours dragged so slowly that the tension was nearly palpable. The anxiety felt heavy in his veins as the guilt spilled down the sides of his face. Lydia sat across from him in the hallway of the hospital, both of their expressions grim as they stared hollowly at the tiled floor.

"And Peter has also turned others with a mere scratch." Lydia remarked. They both looked up at each other as they came to their deadly conclusion.

"Did I just kill my best friend?"

Lydia was hesitant, but her voice was strong. “You’re a true alpha, Scott. For some reason I’m getting the feeling Stiles isn’t going to die.”

"He’s not going to be the same, that’s for sure."

"…maybe it’s for the better…"

"What do you mean? How on earth can this  _possibly_ make things any better?”

"Well…Stiles is the only human left among us. It’s better that you turn him rather than that some other supernatural creature _kills_  him.”

"That still doesn’t change anything!" Scott’s dark eyes were pleading, the corners of his lips bending into a troubled frown. "I lost it Lydia, I completely lost it, and Stiles paid the price of my mistake. How can I  _possibly_  live with that? How can  _Stiles_  possibly live with that??”

Lydia stared at the ground before slowly returning her gaze to the alpha. “This isn’t that much different from the time Stiles hurt you-“

"He was  _possessed_ , Lydia. This is completely different because I have no legitimate excuse for my actions.”

The strawberry blonde huffed in frustration directed towards herself as she leaned back and folded her arms. She was trying to make the situation better, but so far she only caused more pain. She couldn’t relate to the dilemma of losing control to the monster within, but deep down she thought it could be a legitimate excuse. She remembered Scott commenting how he nearly killed Stiles multiple times when he had no control over the shift for the first few months, and having a lack of control over simple biological functions seemed forgivable.

Lydia just hoped Stiles would see that perspective.

"Now’s your chance." Melissa walked over to them with a hushed voice. "Stiles is awake and I can easily guard the door and give you a few minutes with him."

Scott and Lydia stood up immediately and followed Melissa as she lead them into the patient room. “I’ll come in to give you a minute warning.” She closed the door behind her as she departed to stand watch in the hallway. Scott and Lydia simultaneously looked at Stiles nervously, glancing at each other before walking cautiously to his bedside.

Machines chimed the slow pulsing of his heart and an oxygen mask distorted the sound of his breathing. He looked like he was sleeping, his composure relatively peaceful aside from the bandages covering his neck and left side of his face. Almost a full forty-eight hours passed since they last saw him bleeding out to death on the cold concrete.

"…Stiles…?" Lydia’s voice trembled in the slightest.

Scott lingered at the foot of his bed while Lydia stood right next to him and gently held his hand. “Stiles…wake up, we’re not technically supposed to be here, so hurry up, we want to talk to you.”

Stiles released what sounded like a frustrated exhale before he pulled off his oxygen mask with his free hand and slowly opened his eyes to burn into Lydia. Hatred seethed in those dark hues for a moment before he closed his eyes again, his voice weak and coarse.

"That’s a bold move."

Lydia’s eyes widened a touch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” She began to pull her hand away from his, but Stiles tightened his grip, keeping her there.

"I wasn’t referring to you." His voice cut like a blade as he opened his eyes to stare at the alpha. "I was speaking to  _him._ ”

"Stiles…" Scott looked like he was at a loss for words, his mouth gaping as he stood in asphyxiation. "I came here to apologize, I came to make sure you were alright…I’m…I’m  _worried_  about you.”

"You should have thought about that before you nearly killed me."

His words stretched out like an ultimatum, the silence falling heavily around Scott and Lydia as Stiles continued to glare his fury. Eventually he closed his eyes and laid his head back down as if he were done with the conversation.

"Stiles…I _never_  wanted this to happen…never in my wildest dreams have I ever wanted to hurt you…I…I completely lost control, and…I never want to do that ever again. I know I messed up, I messed up bad, but I will do  _everything it takes_  to make it up to you. Just,  _please_ …tell me what it is I need to do to fix this…”

Stiles sat up so fast that Lydia’s hand slipped free from his grip, the heart monitor beeping wildly as it kept up with his pace. Clawing his nails underneath the gauze, he ripped off the bandages covering his neck and the side of his face to reveal deep red lines trenching angrily across his flesh, dark patterns of thread holding his skin together. Tears burned in his eyes as he spoke, his voice raucous and breaking.

"You  _can’t fix THIS_ , Scott!!” The sound echoed, and Lydia flinched at the sharp penetration of his words, his voice cracked and dry. “There is nothing - absolutely _nothing_  - you can do! I’m either going to die, or turn into your worst nightmare! I don’t know which will happen, but frankly I don’t really care anymore.” Tears cascaded down the sides of his face, and although his gaze burned fire, his lips trembled despair. 

"You want to make it up to me? Then leave. Me.  _Alone_.” 

Stiles lingered his broken gaze upon Scott and Lydia for a moment longer before he laid back down and pulled the oxygen mask back on, his tears silently trailing down the sides of his temples as he closed his eyes to rest. Lydia looked at him with a deep sadness till his heart monitor fell into a slower rhythm, then turned to look at Scott.

"I’m sorry Stiles…" Scott said softly, waiting momentarily for a response he hoped for but never received, then turned his back on his friend as he and Lydia left the room.

Stiles released a quivering exhale as the tears broke stronger.

 

 


End file.
